


Going Out

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Kinky Love Series [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Slapping, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela visits Sam and wants to hang out with Sam and Bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> New story, new story! This is what, Part 4 of my Kinky Love story? xD. It's also a short multi-fic and the first chapter has a pairing of Bee/Ratchet/Optimus... I hope you are liking the series! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you want to see any status's of my stories, go to my DeviantART account which is SamPrimeWitWicky. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Now onto the story!

Sam wanted Bee to hang out with him and Mikaela in the mall one day. Sam had gotten a call from his lunch break (he was finally working again) and it was Mikaela stating she was going to Washington D.C to visit them as she had a cousin there that she was visiting. It was for a few hours only and right after she lands too then it was straight to her cousin's place by nightfall.

So Sam had decided to bring Bee along to pick up Mikaela from the airport and then going straight to the mall before she picks up her rental car. It would be like old times before. Sure he and Mikaela weren't dating anymore, but they were friends still.

The day before Mikaela's flight, Sam called NEST HQ to speak with Bumblebee. "Hey Bee! Mikaela's coming over to visit. I told her that you and I would pick her up from the airport tomorrow morning," Sam said.

"WHAT!"

Sam winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Bad timing?" He asked.

"No, and you got lucky because I'm free tomorrow," Bee replies.

Sam beams, "Can you stay over at my place tonight? I miss hanging with just you," he said.

Bee's cock twitched in the confinement of his pants when he heard Sam said that. "I have to speak with Ratchet and Optimus firstly about it. I may have duties the following day," he said.

Sam nodded even though Bee couldn't see him. "When can you come if you can?" He asked.

"I can be there early morning by eight," Bee replies. "If I can't stay over tonight, I will tomorrow," he added.

"Awesome. Her flight doesn't arrive till ten so I'll be seeing you then," Sam said as they bid their farewells.

\----------

When he spoke to Ratchet and Optimus about it later that evening, they were okay about it. However he couldn't stay that night and thus he contacted Sam about it before he found himself in a surprise amusement. In fact, Bee found himself naked on the bed as he sucks Optimus cock and Ratchet was pounding him from behind.

This was his good-bye gift as he will be away from the base for two days. Bee was a natural on sucking cock, according to Ratchet, that is. He could take the whole cock and suck without having a gag reflex. What he was doing to Optimus, he was making him shudder within seconds.

He had licked the sides of the cock as he tasted the pre-cum coming out. He licked the cum and swirled his tongue around the tip before he had taken the whole length making Optimus shout.

"Oh fuck, Bee," Optimus mutters as he was holding onto Bee as sweat was already dripping down from his face.

Optimus looks down at Bee as he was bopping his head and moaning. Why wouldn't he be moaning as at the same time, Ratchet was pounding furiously at Bee as Bee would go deeper on sucking.

Optimus shudders at the sight, he wished his mate was back at the base. He knew Sam wanted to do something and thus going back to work was useful. At least he can see the boy on weekends when his off. This weekend wasn't an off weekend due to Mikaela coming, thus he wouldn't see his lover for another week unless he visits Sam during the weekdays when his off.

"You should see yourself, Bee. All whore like. You love been fucked in both ends," Ratchet said as Bee shudders. Bee moans as he felt Ratchet's hand on his cock and began to motion it with his thrusting.

Ratchet was so fucking hot as he talks dirty and being the top dominated partner in their relationship. Bee couldn't help but groan as he felt Ratchet's hands slap both his butt cheeks.

Bee felt Optimus tightened his hold on him as Optimus grunted and came inside of Bee. Bee drank all the cum and licked his cock clean as Optimus pulled out from him, slouched back down on the bed and panted heavily as he now watches Bee and Ratchet.

"That was hot, baby," Ratchet said as Bee licked his lips. He looks at Optimus as he did it. He could still taste the older man on him.

"Ratchet, make me cum," Bee begged.

"Of course dear one. In due time," Ratchet replies as Bee groans. A pounding here and a thrust there later, Bee came on Ratchet's hand as Ratchet came inside of Bee. "Oh slag..." Ratchet mutters as he pulls out from Bee (making Bee whimper) and sat down on the bed in front of Optimus, panting slightly.

Bee sat down carefully as he winces due to the fact his ass hurt because of Ratchet' s continuous slapping. Ratchet couldn't helped it but smile at that. "Is this why I can't stay the night at Sam's? The two of you wanted to shag me?" Bee asked.

"Why else did we asked you to stay? I'm sure wherever Sam is, his probably masturbating at the thought of it. Do you regret it baby?" Ratchet asked.

Bee shook his head, "Not a chance," he said.

"Optimus, just sit and relax while you watch the show," Ratchet said suddenly with a smirk.

"What show?" Optimus asked perking up.

"This," Ratchet said as he pushes Bee down on the bed as he was facing the ceiling. "Get ready baby," Ratchet said as he stood up and slowly hovers over to Bee as Bee understood what's going on.

\-------

In the other side of town, Sam was lying on his bed alone but wasn't asleep. In fact, he was clearly awake and moaning. He was naked as he had his arm thrown over his eyes, his eyes were closed and his other hand was on his cock, going up and down, fast.

He was thinking about dirty thoughts. Thinking about what Bee, Ratchet and Optimus were doing if they didn't had duties that night.

He also thought about what would happen if Bee was there with him that night. If he would suck or pound into him. Sam gave a shout as he'd cum all over his hand. He took his hand and licked it clean. He moaned as he tasted himself. He was horny.

Sam wasn't sure about having sex with Bee. He was his guardian and his best friend. Sure the two kissed and he agreed to this relationship or whatever you call it. But still...

Watching your best friend and lover going at it was pretty damned hot and that's why he agreed. Sam sighed as he wiped himself with napkins before the cum dried off.

He had plenty of time to think about it tomorrow when Mikaela was there. The hard question was: to have sex with Bee or not to have sex?

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? Next chapter possibly Optimus/Ratchet! xD.


End file.
